


Expecting

by koalathebear



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Pregnancy, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw a prompt <a href="http://xpoerey.tumblr.com/post/136414785792/fic-rec-for-anyone-interested-id-love-to-see-a">here</a> at <a href="http://xpoerey.tumblr.com">xpoerey</a>: <i>"I'd love to see a fic where Rey accidentally gets pregnant by Poe and they try and hide it from everyone in the Resistance as long as they possibly can."</i></p><p>Just a silly little fluffy piece that was only intended to be a couple of hundred words ... Just me kidding around - not meant to be taken seriously.  One shot - there ain't no more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expecting

Poe holds Rey's hair back as she retches violently, her stomach heaving and churning. The refresher in her quarters is small and cramped and were it not for Poe supporting her, Rey would be on her knees on the cold, hard floor slumped over the coldness of the basin.

He supports her weight a bit longer as she gives a few more dry heaves. Wordlessly, he helps her back to her feet and hands her a cup of water. She rinses and spits, leaning over the basin for a moment.

"All right to stand?" he asks her and she nods, her face pale and drawn. She leans over the basin to brush her teeth and get rid of the sour taste in her mouth. 

While she's doing this, Poe searches around for a "hair thing" to pull her tangled brown hair back from her face. He's never going to be an expert with hair, but these days he at least knows how to do a passable braid.

"Third day in a row," he observes when she straightens up. He hands her a towel and she wipes her mouth and exhales slowly.

"Yeah."

"Do you want me to get you something to eat?" She shakes her head and puts a hand back in front of her mouth. 

"Just need to lie down for a bit," she mumbles and she makes her way back her bunk and clambers in, collapsing limply for a moment. After a moment's pause, he climbs in after her. She rolls over and he pulls her into his arms. She closes her eyes and just allows herself to enjoy the comfort of his arms around her. She tries the calming techniques that Master Luke has taught her … centering herself, emptying her mind of everything …

"You want to talk about it?" he asks.

"Not really."

"We probably should."

"Now?"

*

Poe distracts Dr Kalonia while Rey steals a testing kit from the pharmacy stores.

"Are you all right, Commander Dameron?" the doctor asks in concern, surprised to see Poe Dameron in the medical centre. He's normally strong enough to pull the ears off of a gundark and she's never seen him there before except to escort one of his squadron members over.

"I –uh – I've been getting these headaches," he tells her unconvincingly. "Was wondering if you could take a look."

"Blurred vision? Spots?" This is worrying. General Organa is not going to be happy if her best pilot has his flying abilities impaired in any way.

"Yeah," he lies, feeling very uncomfortable. Dr Kalonia's eyes widen in concern and she ushers him into the consult room. She doesn't see Poe palming her pass-key and dropping it onto a nearby desk before he and the doctor leave the room.

Rey enters the medical centre, picks up the pass-key and goes into the pharmacy and searches for the testing kit.

*

"You've been gone _hours_ ," Rey exclaims accusingly when Poe returns to his quarters, a broken man.

His hair is even more tousled than usual and his jaw is heavy with stubble. "She ran a full battery of tests on me …" he tells her. "Found nothing so is doing further testing tomorrow – not sure what kind of tests, though. I'm not sure how I have any blood left in my body. In the meanwhile, all of my flight missions are cancelled... I've been grounded until further notice …"

Rey winces. She knows how much Poe loves to fly.

"Did you get it?" he asks her.

"Yeah …and I left Kalonia's pass on the floor so that she thinks that she dropped it," Rey tells him.

Rey holds out her hand as Poe swabs her fingertip. "Ready?" he asks her.

"Yes." 

There's a quick snap, a sudden sting of pain and the blood fills the cartridge. She watches as he slides the cartridge into the slot and there is a low whir. The result is available immediately and they both reach out instinctively for one another, hands gripping tight. There's panic in her eyes and she looks wild and more than a little terrified.

Her fingers tighten around his convulsively. "What am I going to do?" Rey whispers, panic creeping into her voice. She's braved the harshness of life on Jakku – dangling high above the ground in a gutted star destroyer, fought with rival scavengers and survived deadly sandstorms but this is more terrifying than all of that.

*

" _We_ are going to be fine," he murmurs. This time they're lying in his bunk in his quarters. Being a commander of two squadrons, his living space is larger and more comfortable than hers is. "Come to my room tonight," he had suggested. "We'll talk."

They were yet to talk … perspiration dries on their bare skin as his mouth moves along her throat and his hands cup her face. 

"This is what got us into trouble in the first place," Rey mutters even as she moves to straddle him and kiss him lingeringly. "What will they do to me?" Rey asks.

Poe sighs. "I don't know what Luke Skywalker's going to say … I don't think he's insisting in celibacy in the Jedi order anymore – but it's anyone's guess. That whole family is … volatile. It's possible he could throw up his hands and refuse to train you anymore."

"And the Resistance?" she asks him.

He sighs. "No more X-wing flight time … no more missions to possible combat zones. You'll be stood down until after you've had the baby."

Rey buries her face in her hands. "I don't want to be sidelined in this fight …" she tells him.

"I know…"

"I can't even go with you on your scouting missions anymore?" she demands.

"No – given that my scouting missions are usually in areas with suspected First Order activity. You can still be flown to planets and systems for the purposes of recruitment activity though," he tells her encouragingly and then winces at the look she gives him.

“Given how far along it was … it must have been that first time on Jakku,” she murmurs.

“That first time was supposed to be the only time,” he reminds her.

That makes her laugh despite herself. “That’s right – and every time after that was going to be the absolute very last time according to you …”

"I tried …I clearly have no self-control," he tells her ruefully. “I can’t keep my hands off you …”

“Do you see me complaining?” she asks him. She sighs. “They can’t stop me flying the Falcon …”

“They can on official missions. There are protocols in place for pregnant members of the military … although you’re not technically in the squadron yet I suppose …”

“I don’t want to be grounded.”

“The rules are designed to protect your health …”

“Promise me you won’t tell anyone yet …”

“Rey – “

“Promise …” she tells him fiercely, cupping his face in her hands and kissing him hard.

He gives a low groan and grips her hips in his hands, arching up.

“Fine.”

*

Finn looks at her suspiciously. “There’s something weird about you today, Rey.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You’re being silly.”

BB-8 beeps his agreement with Finn’s assessment and Rey looks annoyed. She steps back and swings her staff, sweeping Finn’s feet out from under him so that he lands heavily on the mat.

He reaches out and seizes her foot, flipping her backwards so that she goes flying. The former stormtrooper’s hand to hand combat skills are improving with training and practice although his preference is still a blaster.

They get up. “Another round?” she suggests and he nods. They’re circling one another in the training hall when the door opens and Poe and Jess Pava walk in.

They watch as Finn and Rey start a complicated series of punches and blocks. “Nice one,” Jess compliments as Finn manages to land a punch on Rey’s padded chest. She recovers quickly and flips him onto his back but then mutters as he seizes her arm and flips her across the room where she lands heavily, the breath knocked out of her body.

Poe is at her side in a second. “Are you ok?” he demands anxiously.

“I’m fine,” she retorts glaring at him.

They stand up and find both Finn and Jess staring at them strangely. “I was afraid she landed strangely,” Poe explains lamely.

“But of course I’m fine,” Rey assures them. Finn and Jess exchange glances.

"Maybe she's caught whatever bug it is you've got – Jess says the doc's grounded you,' Finn remarks, tilting his head and staring at his friend narrowly.

"I can guarantee you we don't have the same thing," Poe mutters beneath his breath as Rey tries to distract Finn by showing him a shoulder throw technique.

BB-8 gives a low whistle of perplexity. 

“Be quiet, no one asked you,” Poe mutters.

*

“Empty your thoughts,” Luke tells her.

Rey concentrates hard to keep her mind empty.

“You seem – very distracted today, Rey,” Luke remarks calmly. "Something on your mind?"

"No, it's just been busy," Rey mumbles.

"Be mindful of your thoughts, Rey … keep your concentration here and now where it belongs… concentrate on the moment."

A flicker of frustration crosses Rey's mind and Luke gives a rare smile. "We will do lightsabre training when you've mastered the art of serenity."

Rey made no secret of the fact that she was impatient to learn how to use a lightsabre, but Master Luke was more focused on honing her meditation skills.

The door opens and General Organa strikes in, a frown on her face. "Is everything all right?" Luke asks her in concern.

"Yes … well no. I had an important scouting mission to Hoth but now my best pilot has been grounded!" Leia exclaims, a troubled frown on her brow.

"Poe's been grounded?" Luke demanded, looking equally puzzled. He closes his eyes for a moment and Rey rushed to interrupt him.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," she blurts out. "Could I fly the mission instead, perhaps?" she suggests.

"You haven't completed your training yet and given that Poe is your instructor, we'll either have to pause that or switch you to a new teacher …Dr Kalonia's quite perplexed. Was he hurt during your last mission, Rey? Finn doesn't think so but perhaps you remember …"

Rey clears her throat. "I don't recall."

*

They're back in Poe's quarters and they're looking out the window, Poe standing behind her his arms around her, his hands resting protectively over her abdomen which is only just starting to swell.

"Dr Kalonia's given the all clear for me to fly again … but I don't think we’re going to be able to keep _this_ quiet much longer, Rey," he murmurs, pressing a kiss to the nape of her neck.

She turns her head slightly so that her lips can meet his and then she turns back to stare out the window. She sighs. "I guess you're right."

"Are you still frightened?"

"Terrified," she confides. "What if the baby's strong in the Force … will I have the strength to guide it down the right path? I couldn't be as strong as the General if our child followed the Dark Side …"

"You won't be alone …" he assures her fiercely. "You'll have Master Luke to help you … Finn is here … _I'm_ here …" He's never told her in words that he loves her but there's been no need. His words, his gestures, the smile in his eyes and the way he holds her tell her everything she needs to know.

"We'll tell them all tomorrow," she decides.

*

"Well?" General Organa asks expectantly.

"I'm pregnant," Rey announces.

"And I'm the father," Poe adds.

There's a big silence.

Rey clears her throat. "We thought you'd all be more surprised …" she says cautiously.

"Surprised? We were wondering when you were going to get around to telling us," Finn retorts.

"You knew?" Rey demands.

"Why do you think Dr Kalonia reinstated Poe's flight privileges?" Jess demands.

"I thought it was because she gave me the all clear…" Poe's brows drew together.

 _No one believed the commander's story,_ Nien Nunb interpolates with a chuckle.

"But how did you know?"

"I had a feeling," Leia replies. "Then I went to speak to Dr Kalonia and she went through her inventory and found a testing kit missing."

"It's possible I also caught a glimpse in your thoughts," Luke confesses.

"You were both acting so totally strange," Finn tells them.

"Am I going to be grounded?" Rey asks Leia apprehensively. "Are you going to stop my training because I have become emotionally attached?" she asks Luke.

Luke and Leia exchange glances and then smile. "Your training will continue," Luke reassure her. "I have never favoured the old ways of the Jedi. They created their own destruction by setting themselves apart from those whom they sought to protect."

"There are protocols in place to protect expecting mothers, Rey … so we will need to review your actual flying time but you will not be completely grounded. Most importantly, congratulations to you both," Leia tells them warmly and embraces them both.

"I hope it looks like you, not Poe," Finn tells her and gives her a hug and punches Poe in the arm.

 _I'm sure he or she will be a wonderful pilot with you and Poe as parents._ Nien Nunb tells them enthusiastically as he leaves.

"I'm so excited for you both," Jessika tells them.

"You both need to be mindful of your thoughts … I'm not sure I need to see … quite so much of your activities …" Luke tells them before he leaves.

Rey flushes and Poe draws her into his arms. "Bet when you were living on Jakku you never imagined this for yourself …" 

"Accidentally pregnant with the whole of the Resistance knowing about it?" 

He laughs. "Having the best damned pilot in the Resistance madly in love with you…"

"I didn't even dream about the possibility that anyone would ever care for me let alone love me," she confides with unflinching honesty.

There's a low beep from the doorway and they both give a laugh. "And I love you, too BB-8," Rey tells the droid who does circles of excitement.

**fin**


End file.
